Hello Old Friend
by ShadowChronicles
Summary: NOT A SONIC FAN FICTION. I just didn't know what to put it as since I can't find original fiction. And cover image was made by @Owtheedge on Quotev . com. Summary: Man freaks out over homicidal maniac from past coming back from the dead to haunt him.


The date was Febuary 6th, 3236. The day the nightmares began. When I deserted my position and left this hellish land. I had no intention of dying on the battlefield with a bunch of no named soldiers. Even if they were my brothers and sisters in arms. I wanted to be someone. Being murdered in a war I cared nothing for was not how I wished to go. I knew the consequences for this but I didn't care. They would never find me where I was headed. I went to the beaches where we first landed. It was a rotting blood bath which made it perfect for escape. No one would come near here from the smell alone. I build a raft from spare parts I could salvage and within a day or so I was gone. After days of drifting by sea with no food or water I was saved by pirates. They forced me to work for them for god knows how long. At least I was given food and a place to sleep. I made sure to thank them properly when I poisoned their food and murdered them all. I dumped their bodies overboard and stole the ship for myself. I landed on the second continent almost 6 months after I deserted. I had excellent timing as everyone on the continent mysteriously died leaving it as an uninhabitable husk. I started anew on the continent using my treasures to get into the big city and start my takeover of it. The ruler was old and needed a replacement and I was happy to step in as the best candidate. I came to work for him. Offering my services in protecting him and his family. I served them for many years watching their children grow and watching him wilt further. One night I finally knew it was time and murdered the family and took the throne for myself the next day. Many were skeptical and those who dared to defie me were killed on the spot. Thanks to me the big city now has it's big sturdy walls, schools, police, etc. Everything these peasants could ever want. Yet they still were ungrateful and hated me. I took in one of the peasants as my Queen. She was the only one I liked. She made me feel like I had a heart again. Things would never have been the same if she hadn't came along. With her help we fooled the idiots into thinking I was their hero. Now our son will be coming soon. One day this kingdom will be his. It is his birth right. These people will bow before him. As they do to me. He'll finish my conquest of this entire continent naming in all in my glory! As I would do for myself given enough time.

July 17, 3264.

That night I dreamed I was back in the war. I could feel myself trembling thinking back to those atrocities we committed. I roamed aimlessly past our fallen brothers and sisters when I saw there was a figure in a black coat standing over a fresh corpse. Without looking at me he only said, "_Hello old friend_." in a low monotone voice. I couldn't make out who it was but they sounded so familiar. I tried to get closer but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed by some unseen force. I woke up in a shock wringing in pain. His words echoed in my head as I lie there unable to scream. Soon the pain stopped and I could move myself again. Must've just been a cramp I told myself. I tried to sleep again but my mind was on the figure in the black cloak. It couldn't be anyone from my past...they all died in the war. It was all just another nightmare I hoped.

3 Days later... Writing in my journal...

It wasn't just a nightmare! He's coming! I have my men working on fortifying the city, bringing in all my generals to defend the city and my family, and I'm having my secret bunker built twice as fast now! He can't be allowed to get into the city! The figure in the black coat...he is some kind of monster. He was there on the continent during the war. How did he escape? How many others are out there like him? Why is he only now coming after me? He must be killed if my plans to save the human race are to succeed.

The back coated figure sat in his chair overlooking the thousands of men and women at his command. All eager to earn their freedom from the repressive government. He looked down at them all knowing most would die. As long as his mission was completed he could care less about the simpletons. He only cared about one thing. Getting to see his old friend again... His cyan aura began illuminating around him at the thought. He raised one hand and in an instant the whole room became silent. Still sitting he spoke to his army. "_You have done well to gather here. Your hearts are filled with emotion._ (Gestures arms around as he says this) _Hearts filled with rage. Hearts blackened by jealously. Hearts mourning from sadness. Hearts broken from your repressive leader._" He stands up and continues with his hand gestures, "_Your King cares not for your hearts. He cares not for nurturing his people. His only desire is to make himself ruler above all. We will show him the strength of our hearts. That we do not need him to flourish. Ready yourselves for when our preparations are complete..._" He reaches his hands out and moves them up with a cyan aura surrounding him. A gigantic statue behind him raises into the air well above his head. He then finishes off saying, "_We will take our city back and drive out any evil!_" The crowd of thousands cheers for him wildly as the statue falls back into place and the cloaked figure sits back down. An ally comes forward and whispers to him about a certain asset that has been ascertained. This news pleases him and tells the ally to move forward with the next step of their plan. The ally left and the cloaked figure looked out over his followers and thought about his old friend once again...

Black Coated Figure's POV.

The date was February 2nd, 3236. We were all sitting in the waiting room. All of us who survived anyway. Feels like it's been months since we were picked for these experiments. At first it was just to end the war but then it wasn't just about that. It was about genocide. Any of us who disagreed were killed off long ago. Only we who have dirtied our hands blacker than coal remain. We're neither human nor animal anymore. Something different and deadly. Mutants perhaps. Maybe just the real monsters. No...that's for the ones who signed off on this and let it get so far. We just wanted to end this blood bath already. Those of us left all had our own special powers binded into us. I had telekinetic powers. My friend...if I can even call him that anymore... just had super human strength. For the standards of a human anyway. There were others but I never liked them. They were all too excited to start murdering the enemy. Even my so called friend. I couldn't stop them but I knew I wouldn't help them either. Not after everything I've done already. I've done enough killing to last a lifetime. That night I deserted them urging my friend to do the same. Hoping he would come along and decide not to go through with this. He didn't listen. I knew he and the others would come after me. I knew I'd have to kill them or be killed. Not long after that I was found by them. Only my old friend wasn't there. I fought back but they over powered me and nearly killed me. Had I not created a barrier around myself I too would have died. Not because of them but due to the end of the world. Or what felt like it. Everything around us was exploding and was over taken in a blinding flash of light. After the dust settled my former comrades and everyone else on the continent were dead. I was left wandering the wastes of the continent for years. Apart of me never left. Apart of me is still there. Neither roaming nor dead. I should have died there but I knew my friend was out there. I could feel his presence as faint as it was. I would not die until he met the fate he escaped from so many years ago. Then I can finally die knowing our tainted blood will be forever washed away in the seas of history.

King's POV.

It's been a week now since he appeared in my dream. I toss and turn at night unable to sleep knowing he'll be there to torment me. He says hello every night to me calling me his old friend but I don't know him. All I know is he's from the war. I can feel his presence in the palace. He's getting closer with each passing day. I know he's coming to kill me. I can't let that happen. Not when I'm so close to achieving my goals! Humanity is at stake here and I am the only one who can save us! We just need to hold out long enough for my generals to arrive. They're like him. _Freaks. _Even if they are their combined strength may be enough save me from his wrath. Even if they just weaken him long enough for me to escape it'll be worth it. I am the King. I am the future. I must survive above everyone else.


End file.
